I'm Sorry
by AwakeUnafraidAsleepDead
Summary: What went on in Day's mind at the end of Prodigy (as you can probably see by now, Prodigy is one of my favorite books, and Day is my favorite character)? One-shot. Rated T, because like some people, I can be paranoid.


**Author's Note:** Hi there! I'm pleased to know that there are several people who read my last fanfic ("_Prodigy_ Bathroom Scene in Day's POV" [lame title, I know]) and a few who actually reviewed. Thanks to all of you! So anyway, I'm thinking of writing a songfic next. What do you think? Any song requests? I might do something by one of my favorite bands (you can check out what they are in my bio). Enjoy and review if you want.

**To whoever asked me what a one-shot was:** It's a fanfic that's only one chapter long.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Legend Trilogy_, nor do I own the characters and storyline in this fanfic. That all belongs to Marie Lu.

* * *

><p>I quietly think through all of what June just told me. We'll be separated for months, years even. <em>Maybe it's for the better. <em>June can be with Anden, I think jealously, and not have to worry about him dying too soon. She can lead all those goddy Senators. She'll have almost as much power as the Elector, being the Princeps. _She can change things. _I can't be in the way of her choices, in the way of such an honorable position, especially with my illness. "Take the offer," I say, though my heart protests.

June blinks; she hadn't expected that from me. All that comes out of her mouth is, "What?"

I ache to put my hand on her cheek, to kiss away her sadness and confusion. "I came here to tell you to take his offer," I repeat.

"Why?"

"Why _not_?" _Maybe I should tell her why_, I think. _It would probably make things easier._

Wouldn't it?

So I take a deep breath and say, "I, ah . . . have something else I should tell you too." June nods, compelling me to continue.

But I hesitate. _No, it wouldn't._ If I tell her that I'm dying then June won't accept Anden's offer to be his Princeps-Elect. I can't let her do that. So instead of saying what I'd originally intended, I tell her something else that's been on my mind.

"You know," I start, "sometimes I wonder what things would be like if I just . . . met you one day. Like normal people do. If I just walked by you on some street one sunny morning and thought you were cute, stopped, shook your hand, and said, 'Hi, I'm Daniel.'"

June closes her eyes, relishing in the thought, no doubt. "If only," she murmurs.

I pick at one of my gloves. "Anden is the Elector Primo of the entire Republic. There might never be another chance like this."

"Don't worry," she says almost pleadingly. "It's not like I can't persuade the Republic if I turn this offer down, or find some middle ground. This is not the only way-"

I cut her off by holding up my hands. "Hear me out, June. I don't know if I'll have the guts to say all this again." I smile sadly at her, knowing where I'm going to go with this. "Come on, you and I both know what needs to happen. We've only known each other for a couple of months. But I've spent my _entire life _fighting the system that the Elector now wants to change. And you . . . well, your family suffered as much as mine did." I pause here, thinking of June's brother, and then of my mother and John. "I might be okay at spewing speeches from the top of a building, and at working a crowd. I don't know anything about politics. I can only be a figurehead. But you . . . you've always been everything that the people need. You have the chance to _change _things." I gently take her hand in mine, feeling the spot where the paper clip ring used to be. "It's your decision, of course, but you know what it has to be. Don't make up your mind just because you feel guilty or something. Don't worry about _me. _I know that's why you're holding back - I can see it on your face."

I sigh when she doesn't say anything. _Damn. _"June," I say slowly, carefully, because if I don't say it like this I know I'll break. "It will never, ever work out between us."

June shakes her head and starts listing off things she could do instead of being a Princeps-Elect, but I stop her.

"We weren't meant to be," I say quietly, not bothering to look at her, because I can't. "There are just . . . too many things that have happened. Too many things." She knows I'm talking about something else now, that this is no longer about Anden's offer. I think back to our argument in the Patriots' underground bunker. _You're the reason they're dead_, I had said. Did I mean it? Do I _still _mean it?

June's voice trembles. "So. Is that it? After everything?" A wave of guilt washes over me, and I press my hands to my eyes.

"I'm so sorry." We fall into an uncomfortable silence.

June speaks up after a long time, with a sense of finality. "I'll let Anden know."

I run a hand through my hair and look out at June's window, at the moonlight, at the JumboTrons and their endless display of news and ads. "Well, I-" I start, but my voice cracks from all the emotion whirring around in me, seeming to settle in my throat. I hesitate for a while to steel myself. My voice is more steady when I speak up again. "I should let you get some sleep. You must be tired." I rise, nod at June, give her a quick bow, and start toward the door. "Good night, June." I struggle to keep my emotions at bay, to keep myself from sobbing like some cracked little kid.

And then, just as I'm about to open the door, I hear footsteps rushing toward me. "Day, wait-"

I can't stop myself. I turn around, take June's face in my hands, and kiss her. I know I shouldn't; this will only make it - our parting - even harder. Tears flood my eyes, and I can't hold them in.

June immediately kisses me back, her lips parting and arms being thrown around my neck. My mouth moves against hers, and my arms wrap around her waist, pressing her as close to me as possible. _I don't want to go_, I try conveying desperately. _I don't want to do this. But this is the best way for both of us. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. You have to understand._

After an eternity, we pull away from the kiss. "I'm sorry," I whisper against her lips. I unwrap my arms from her waist, and June reluctantly takes her arms away from my neck.

And then I leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was sad. I feel like I made Day sound too June-ish in this fanfic, but that's just my opinion.<strong>

**Feel free to tell me what you think. And thanks for reading!**


End file.
